gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mydivinewithin.com
miniatur mydivinewithin.com ist eine Website aus Grand Theft Auto V, die von den Children of the Mountain betrieben wird. Startseite Die Existenz hat keinen Sinn. Es gibt kein Leben nach dem Tod. Keine Tat ist wirklich selbstlos. Alle hassen dich. Negatives Denken? Falsch. Du akzeptierst die Wahrheit und stellst dich der Verleugnung Die Grundsätze sind Beispiele der positivsten Art positiven Denkens. Doppelt positiv also. Und zweimal positiv ergibt positiv, mathematisch ebenso wie spirituell. Macht zusammen dreifach positiv. Was ganz schön positiv ist. Der Mensch will immer positiv sein, außer wenn er auf Geschlechtskrankheiten getestet wird. Jeder ist sein eigenes Gefängnis. Sein eigener Wärter. Deine Seele ist ein Gefängnisaufstand. Du fühlst dich immer, als hättest du ein selbstgemachtes Knastmesser zwischen den Rippen oder gemahlenes Glas in deinem Essen. Uns gehen langsam die Strafvollzugsanalogien aus. Die mit der Seife in der Dusche haben wir uns verkniffen, weil wir originell denken. Vertrauen in irgendwas außer uns selbst ist ein Abwehrmechanismus, der uns hindert, das uns zugedachte Leben zu leben. Nur du kontrollierst dein Schicksal. Übernimm die Kontrolle über dein inneres Ich. Werde zum aktiven Mechaniker deines Lebens, zum Lokführer vorne in der Lokomotive, der mit immer neuen Kohlen das Feuer schürt. Folge dem Sinnbild der Lokomotive. Bete am Altar deines inneren Ichs. Entdecke das Göttliche in dir selbst. Telefonische DNS-Aktivierung: Sonderangebot – 49,99 Dollar Willst du abnehmen, deinen KD anheben, die sexuellen Funktionen verbessern, dein Selbstwertgefühl aufbauen, deinen Cholesterinwert senken, eine Fremdsprache in wenigen Minuten lernen, übersinnliche Kräfte entwickeln und den Alterungsprozess umkehren? Und das alles ohne Diät oder mühsames Training? Ein einziger Telefonanruf ist alles, was du dazu brauchst. Die sogenannten Naturwissenschaftler haben immer behauptet, dass es nur zwei DNS-Stränge gebe. Jeder anerkannte Akupunkteur aber wird dir bestätigen, dass es weitere zehn Stränge gibt, die seit Jahrhunderten inaktiv im menschlichen Körper schlummern. Unsere patentierte fünfminütige Audio-Sequenz (akustische Gitarre gemischt mit harten, faxähnlichen Geräuschen) wurde von Profis aus den Bereichen Medizin und Yoga entwickelt. Sie synchronisiert deine Gehirnwellen und aktiviert alle zwölf DNS-Stränge. Dadurch stellt sie das Gleichgewicht der gesamten Physiologie wieder her. Dies ist ein echter Trip. Kostenlose Aktualitätsanalyse Finde alles selbst heraus. Finde alles über dich selbst heraus. Bist du bereit, fünf Minuten zu investieren für ein langes, erfülltes Leben? Klicke hier Test Schau dir jedes Bild an und wähle die Antwort, die deine Reaktion am besten beschreibt. Antworte schnell und ehrlich. Markiere deine Reaktion: Ergebnis ''des GTA-Wiki: Je nach Auswahl werden unterschiedliche Texte angezeigt. Du bist unerfüllt – privat, beruflich und sexuell. Du machst eine schwere Krise voller Selbstzweifel durch, hast aber einen wichtigen Schritt hin zur Nutzung deiner Vollständigkeit gemacht, indem du dich zu deiner Aktualität bekennst. Warum solltest du allein in deiner Verzweiflung baden, wenn du mit anderen in Erleuchtung duschen kannst? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast bereits die erste Stufe eines patentierten Prozesses zur Selbst-Weiterentwicklung erreicht. Um den Weg zu persönlichem Erfolg, Freiheit und Erleuchtung fortzusetzen, den über eine Million Menschen weltweit schon beschritten haben, klicke unten auf den Link. KOSTENLOS! Du kannst nichts verlieren, aber alles gewinnen. Lass nicht zu, dass die Realität an dir vorüberzieht. Klicke hier, um das Göttliche in dir zu entdecken Indem ich hier anklicke, willige ich in eine 92-seitige Haftungsverzichtserklärung ein, die die Kinder des Berges jeglicher Verantwortung enthebt bezüglich eventueller emotionaler Probleme, psychologisch relevanter Schäden oder finanzieller Streitigkeiten. pl:Mydivinewithin.com es:Mydivinewithin.com Kategorie:Websites